Babysitter Eds
by Jason2926
Summary: The eds have to babysit Kevin's cousin. Hopefully it will go well and not go crazy. I'm bad at summaries sorry. Rated K and up.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N. A random Ed Edd n Eddy fanfic I thought of. Eddy has to babysit a kid but not just any kid. Read to find out who it is. I don't own Ed Edd n Eddy.**

* * *

Like usual, another normal day in the town of Peach Creek. The eds were setting up a scam, selling what they called alien technology. In reality, it was actually just vehicle parts from the junkyard. Of course, Double D knew this wouldn't end well.

"Eddy, like most scams, this won't work. Plus, who's stupid enough to believe that vehicle parts are alien technology?" Double D asked Eddy. Eddy was setting up a pile of vehicle parts.

"Well probably a lot of pigeons. They'll be easy to fool. Some of these vehicle parts I don't even recognize." Eddy said, pointing to a block looking thing, which was actually an engine. Ed, was fooled easily by these parts (even though he was helping with the scam). Ed then ran inside the garage that the eds were in.

"OH OH! I want to buy a piece of alien technology." Ed said excitedly, jumping up and down. Eddy then pulled out a jar with a piece of tape on it labeled "quarters".

"25 cents and this fine thing is yours." Eddy said, pulling out a big rig part. Ed searched his pockets. No quarters, instead he pulled out an action figure that had bite marks all over it and spit. "Will this do?" Ed asked.

The sight of the action figure was enough to make Eddy nearly puke. "Ed, get rid of that filthy thing and put up the sign." Eddy ordered. Ed nodded his head, then put the action figure in his pocket, grabbed a sign that was written in color marker that said "Ed's alien technology" and put it up. Eddy then took out a megaphone.

"STEP RIGHT UP LADIES AND GENTLEMAN, COME BY ED'S ALIEN TECHNOLOGY SHOP AND EXAMINE THE EXTRATERRESTRIAL SCRAP!" Eddy shouted into the megaphone. "That was in my ear and it hurt." Double D said, holding his hand over his ear. A few minutes later, a lot of kids showed up and they examined the merchandise.

"Oh, this is unlike anything I've ever seen." A kid said, holding up a piece of a tank. Eddy then went over to the kid. "That's right, it's one of a kind. You can take it home, only for 25 cents." Eddy said. The kid then took out a 5 dollar bill and put it in the quarter jar. Eddy's eyes lit up with dollar signs in them.

"OH EDDY! How about you give me an alien ship part and I give you...um...my lollipop." Ed offered, holding out a lollipop that looked pretty old and rotten. Eddy grabbed the lollipop and shoved it inside Ed's mouth. "No deal, it's too nasty." Eddy said, going back to serve his customers. "Oh well, suit yourself." Ed said, eating the lollipop.

Unfortunately for Eddy, a certain bully had shown up and it was none other than Shovelchin AKA Kevin. "YO DORKS, COME OVER!" Kevin shouted to them. The eds walked over and Kevin looked pretty angry.

"Whatever happened, it was Sockhead and Lumpy right here." Eddy said in fear, hiding behind the two eds. "No dorks, I'm not angry at you, I need to ask a favor." Kevin said. Eddy then stuck his head out to face Kevin. "Favor?" Eddy asked.

"Yeah, dorks, I need you to babysit my little cousin Freddy. Your the last guys I would ask." Kevin said. Eddy, however, was confused. "What do you mean? What about the other kids?" Eddy asked. "Well dork, the other kids said they were and I figured you wouldn't be." Kevin answered.

"Wait, Kevin, why do we need to babysit your cousin Freddy?" Double D asked. "Well, my cousins are visiting, and they're going to a movie with my parents." Kevin answered. "What's in it for us?" Eddy asked. "Well, if you can babysit Freddy for tonight, then I'll stop calling you dorks for a week AND maybe give you some free jawbreakers." Kevin said.

Eddy decided to accept because he wanted free jawbreakers. "IT'S A DEAL!" Eddy shouted, shaking Kevin's hand. "Wait, I forgot to say this too. If you fail trying to babysit my cousin, then you have to do all my chores for a week AND wash my car." Kevin said.

"Well, ok then. I guess that's a risk we have to take just to get jawbreakers." Eddy said. "Good, I'll drop him off at 7:00 PM at Eddy's house. You dorks better not mess it up. You promise?" Kevin asked. "I promise." Eddy replied. Kevin then left the garage, leaving the eds with their customers and scam.

"Oh dear, this is just what I feared. Babysitting." Double D said. "Relax Sockhead, it's just for a few hours. We babysit Freddy, have some fun, then we get jawbreakers." Eddy said. "Remember Eddy, Kevin said maybe, he didn't say he would, he just said he might." Double D said.

"Oh I can't wait to show Freddy my monster movies and horror games." Ed said excitedly. "Ed, Freddy is just a kid, he's not old enough plus he could get scared." Double D said.

"Well boys, we have a kid to babysit tonight. Let's hope it goes well." Eddy said. Yeah, hopefully it will and hopefully the eds will get their jawbreakers.

* * *

**A/N. Hope you enjoyed this part. Apologies if you didn't like it. Next chapter, the eds babysit Kevin's cousin. Anyways, reviews are always appreciated. Hope you enjoy the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N. A new chapter is here. The Eds will now babysit Kevin's cousin. I don't own Ed Edd n Eddy. Anyways read.**

* * *

It was 7:00 P.M. at Eddy's house. The eds were waiting outside for Kevin to arrive and drop off his cousin Freddy. A few minutes had passed and Kevin arrived with his cousin Freddy. His cousin looked a little bit like Kevin except Freddy had a red shirt and a green hat.

"Ok dorks, here's what you need to do. Keep Freddy away from soft drinks, it makes him really hyper. He must be in bed by 9:05 P.M. and Freddy must not eat candy." Kevin said.

"Don't worry Shovelchin, your cousin is safe with us." Eddy said.

"Good. Now Freddy, do you promise to be good?" Kevin asked his cousin.

"Don't worry Kevin, I'll be nice to the eds." Freddy replied.

"Alright. I'll be here around 10:00 P.M." Kevin said.

"Don't worry Kevin, we'll make sure Freddy is asleep before you get here." Double D said.

"Alright, I'm going now. Be good to Freddy." Kevin said to the eds, before riding off on his bike. The eds then took Freddy inside Eddy's house and shut the door.

"Alright Freddy so you want to watch a-" Eddy was saying before being interrupted by Freddy.

"Listen up dorks, I'm here to have fun, not be bossed around. NOW GIVE ME SOMETHING TO DO!" Freddy shouted.

"Freddy, I know what will make you feel better." Ed said, holding out one of his monster comics to Freddy. Freddy then snatched the comic out of his hands, jumped onto Eddy's bed and started reading it.

"He seems nice." Ed said.

"Hey take your shoes off when you're on my bed!" Eddy shouted at Freddy.

"I DON'T NEED TO!" Freddy shouted back at Eddy. "I'M BORED!" Freddy shouted, throwing the comic down and going to the backyard.

"Perhaps I should go check on Freddy." Double D said, going to the backyard also. A minute later he came back with tomato juice on his head. "Freddy found your tomatoes in the backyard." Double D said, grabbing a towel and wiping the tomato juice off. Freddy then came in with a box of tomatoes and started throwing them around the room, covering it in tomato juice.

"STOP! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THIS PAINT COST!?" Eddy shouted at Freddy, still throwing tomatoes across the room.

"EDDY! WHAT'S GOING ON IN THERE!" A voice shouted from the hallway.

"NOTHING DAD! JUST BABYSITTING!" Eddy shouted back.

"YOU BETTER NOT BE MESSING WITH MY TOMATO GARDEN AGAIN!" Eddy's dad shouted back.

"Oh this is going to be a long day." Eddy muttered, as a tomato hit the side of his face.

"Don't worry Eddy, we'll get through this as long as we work together." Double D said to Eddy. They were both startled as they heard glass break. Eddy and Double D looked over and saw a lamp in pieces with Ed and Freddy standing next to it.

"HE DID IT!" Ed and Freddy both said at the same time, pointing at each other.

"Why did I even accept this babysitting job?" Eddy muttered to himself as he grabbed a broom and started to sweep up the broken remains of the lamp.

* * *

**A/N. Another chapter done. Hope you enjoyed it. Not much else to say except review if you want.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N. Time for a new chapter of Babysitter Eds. Hope you enjoy. Like usual, I don't own Ed Edd n Eddy. Also I don't own iPads. Ed Edd n Eddy belongs to Danny Antonucci and iPads belong to Apple.**

* * *

The eds were having a difficult time with Freddy. He was resisting them and destroying Eddy's room.

"STOP! I COMMAND YOU TO STOP!" Eddy screamed at Freddy, who was throwing tomatoes around the room.

"Eddy, it's obvious he's just ignoring you." Double D said, as a tomato flew at him and it his head.

"I'M BORED AGAIN!" Freddy shouted. He then grabbed what appeared to be an iPad. "Cool an iPad."

"NO DON'T TOUCH THAT!" Eddy screamed, grabbing the iPad away from him. "I don't want you to break it."

"Ok then." Freddy said, before leaving the room with his box of tomatoes. A few seconds later there was a loud scream and then the sound of stomping was heard down the hall.

"Uh oh, Eddy's in trouble." Ed said. The door slammed open and Eddy's dad stood there, his face red with anger.

"EDDY! I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH MY TOMATO GARDEN! YOU'RE IN HUGE TROUBLE!" His dad screamed. He pushed Ed and Double D out of the room and locked the door. The two could hear yelling from inside the room and a few minutes later, Eddy's dad stomped out, still angry.

"What happened Eddy? Did he take out your brain with alien technology?" Ed asked, obviously referencing one of his movies he saw.

"No, but sadly I got banned from my iPad for a week because I let Freddy mess with my dad's tomato garden." Eddy said. He then turned to face Freddy. "Freddy, you caused me enough trouble. First you ruined my room, and second, you threw tomatoes at my dad. GET OUT NOW!" Eddy yelled, pointing to the door.

"Ok, SEE YA DORKS HAHA!" Freddy laughed before running out the door. Ed and Double D just stared out the door and then turned to face Eddy.

"Eddy, do you realize what you did?" Double D asked.

"Yeah, I told that troublemaker to scram." Eddy replied.

"EDDY, YOU JUST LET FREDDY RUN AWAY TO BE EATEN BY MONSTERS!" Ed shouted, referencing another horror movie he saw.

"Oh no, what have I done? I GOTTA FIND FREDDY!" Eddy shouted, running to the door only to be stopped by a voice from the hallway. "AHEM! EDDY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING?"

Eddy turned to face his dad who was standing in the hall. "Eddy, you are not going anywhere because you messed with my tomato garden." Eddy's dad said.

"Sorry dad, but this time I have to disobey you. I NEED TO GET FREDDY BACK!" Eddy shouted, before running out the door. Ed and Double D soon followed him.

"GET BACK HERE EDDY! I'M SERIOUS! GET BACK HERE NOW!" Eddy's dad roared, running after the eds.

* * *

The eds were following a trail of tomatoes that dropped from the box Freddy was carrying.

"How many tomatoes were in that box?" Ed asked. He was confused on how a box could contain a huge amount of tomatoes.

"Well lumpy, my dad grows a huge amount of tomatoes so I estimate about 200 tomatoes." Eddy answered.

"Oh. I thought they had a cloning machine." Ed replied.

"Look, the trail ends here." Double D said, pointing to the end of the tomatoes. It led to the front of Peach Creek High. The eds walked inside, and they saw the entire place trashed. It seems Freddy threw eggs and tomatoes around because egg yolks and tomato juice were everywhere.

"Oh dear, this situation can't get any worse." Double D said. Unfortunately, their problem got worse because they heard a police alarm outside the school.

"Yup, it just got worse." Eddy said. "WE GOTTA FIND FREDDY FAST!"

* * *

**Hope you liked the new chapter. I'm sorry if you didn't. Please leave a review, I'd appreciate it. Also, sorry if it was short. I'm trying to make chapters longer**


End file.
